


Vulnerable.

by SepiaWhiskey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Khan Noonien Singh, Doesn't Even Count, Drabble, F/M, Forgive Me, Looming, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Top Khan, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepiaWhiskey/pseuds/SepiaWhiskey
Summary: The Reader and Khan getting clean.[ Based off of the cut out shower scene. ]





	Vulnerable.

**Author's Note:**

> This was back when I was IN LOVE with Benedict Cumberbatch. Nothing against the guy, I think he's one of the most genuine celebrities out there. I've just moved on - * cough cough* Jeffery Fucking Dean Morgan *cough cough*.
> 
> Anyway. Hope you enjoy. This is a bit of an old story.

NSFW #   
  
"You're shaking…nervous…"   
  
Your ears, in a literal sense only, heard the words by Khan but what  your eyes saw grasped your attention completely. (e/c) orbs regarded every sharp, taut edge of Khan's muscles, the intense water of the shower gliding down. You were jealous by the closeness you had never been brave enough to pursue. Even upon the ship of your crew, you had always seen Khan as more than the brotherly figure people took assumption to. In a simplistic honesty of why you were even sharing this shower with him, he thought you more safe in this rather suggestive position with him than waiting in the cell. You questioned such logic but only internally once clothes came off and you stood in the small, fogged area.

 

You tried to maintain some form of egotistical control but Khan had always had you  beat through his over confidence that could easily be proven through this actions of success.   
  
His hair limply hung over his forehead by the steam surrounding you both and you finally let his words register, the closeness that the quarters forced making you grope for some composure and any mixture of words that would not make you sound foolish.   
  
"Wrong." That was the best you could make.   
  
"You're lying. You were always a horrible liar. But I always liked your…" you watched his arm extend past your head, gasping for a square piece of soap before he leaned in close, his eyes catching yours in a demanding gaze of list and power, "Brutal honesty." You didn't move, his gaze latching into you, studying your response to his sudden gestures. You curved your head, relaxing your shoulders, "Our people are brutal by nature. A habitual inevitably. I take my brutal honesty as you simply saying…you enjoy my honesty."   
  
He smirks, still leaned in, "Because you split hairs in an individual's meaning. I've complimented you in the only way I know how. Leave it as is."    
  
You scoff, almost forgetting you were completely nude before him, crossing your arms over your breasts, moving forward, setting a hands over his chest and pushing him back, sighing as you felt the water cascade more onto your own body, puddling around your feet as you noticed his heel stopped over the drain. You looked up, meeting his gaze cautiously, "If I took everything said to my by face alone, I'd have been dead a long time ago, or used far more than I deserve. I won't apologize for it. Now what exactly is your plan to…?"   
  
His hands grasps your chin and his other hand glides up, palming the shower head as water trickled through the cracks of his fingers, leaving the only thing touching you as him. "I have you here in a terribly compromising situation with no true logic surrounding it. Bare before me and you want to talk about…?"   
  
He pauses, then with a frown, "I should have left you in that cryotube."   
  
You jerked your chin away, scowling, "Why?"   
  
He releases the water, his muscles tensing as he sets his hands over his head, backing away until he is against the wall, staring at you, examining every curve, every scar, everything that makes you the woman he seems have been lusting over. His lips part, he closes them briefly, then opened then again and spoke lowly, "You've once again come to me as a weakness rather than a utility. You amuse me in ways you do not mean intentionally and rouse me by presence alone. And to see you here now… vulnerable…" the last word comes in a husky breath, lust manifested through tone.    
  
"Vulnerable?" You drawl.    
  
At once he steps to you, his hands moving over your arms slowly. He sees your breathes hitch, his hands catching your wrists and roughly shoving them against the cold metal of the wall, your entire back chilled. You suck in a breath, hissing by the sudden change of temperature and look up at him, suddenly gazing as he leans close, aggression evident through his eyes as he lets his lips brush against your lips with each syllable, " _ Vulnerable _ ."   
  
You let your lids fall, shifting weight from one foot to another, his lips roughly catching yours in a fervent kiss. He takes advantage of the slight break between your lips in a moment you take to catch your breath to slide his tongue through, his hands moving down and grasping the back of your thighs before lifting you. You quickly grasp his shoulders, a hand sliding over his hair as he moved down to the crook of your neck, taking your skin roughly between his teeth before soothing the sting with kisses. You omitted a soft whimper, smirking, "The water, Khan. We're not even getting wet anymore…"   
  
He releases your legs and lets you stand, reaching and taking the shower head in his hands, curling his fingers around it before gripping until it breaks, water, flying everywhere including in the both of you as he traps you between his arms, "Satisfied?"   
  
"Not just yet."   
  
An hour passes and there is a consumption of moans, kisses, and impossible feelings you had not thought possible through any pursuit of such pleasure before the water cuts off and you are on the floors, catching your breath with bruising around your body - bruises you wholeheartedly accepted. You turned, Khan facing you but his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping. There was no way he would be sleeping. You propped yourself a top, your breasts touching his shoulder as your glanced over at his back, scratch marks all over the skin. You fell back, sighing and looking at him. Footing slammed against the floors as his eyes tore open. You both knew it to be the crew looking to investigat. Looking at you intensely he takes your arm, “Get up.” 

 

“Who cares?” You drawl.

 

“Just get up.”

 

You groan, standing and following him out, still fully nude. He quickly dresses with you following suit, sitting calmly across from each other as the captain himself arrived, the both of you staring nonchalant at him, “Problem?” He narrows his eyes, crossing his arms, and approaching the glass, “The water in this cell was running for an hour. You weakened our lighting system so we're stopping briefly. Stay out of the showers.”

 

“How unfortunate….” Khan drawled.

 

Kirk scowled, striding out quickly with his second in command Vulcan, the room quiet with the supervising crew members uttering quietly, glancing over at you two. You rolled your eyes, looking up at catching Khan’s intense gaze. You returned it, questioning it with the wordless expression of a raised eyebrow.

 

He was by no means smug. His words came as a firm, lust tainted mixture of words that conjured new emotions of what could have and would now be…

  
“I look forward to seeing you vulnerable again.”


End file.
